A Brand New World
by icecreamsundaes2013
Summary: Sure the war is still raging between both factions and neither are giving up, but what if there was younglings that suddenly appeared one day? Well, I guess it's up to those whacky 'bots and 'cons to raise them. Or will the young lives be extinguished... Nah, so read and follow the crazy misadventures of Flarelight and friends. AU and First Story FINALLY FINISHED!
1. Chapter 1

**A\N：Hello everyone, this is icecreamsundaes2011 here, with my first story ever! I hope you'll give feedback after you read this chapter, because that'll be very useful for me to improve my writing in the future. Without further ado, I don't own anything but the sparklings and younglings, enjoy!**

* * *

It was a dark and stormy night on Cybertron, and everybot with at least some sense were indoors. Optimus Prime was one of those mechs onboard the Artemis.

It had been a long joor this cycle, and the Prime was just about ready to recharge. After checking up on his favorite youngling, of course, he reminded himself with a smile. You can't forget that. Finally, Optimus placed the last datapad down on his immaculate desk and stood up to stretch his circuits. Now, onto his favorite time of cycle.

The nursery was still open, and Optimus breezed through the various autobots on shift there, after saying polite greetings to each one. He reached the room he was looking for and knocked lightly.

A young voice answered "Come in!" He obliged by moving into the small roon. There by a desk sat his youngling, Flarelight. He had the familiar blue and red paintjob but with a slimmer build than Optimus himself. As he raised his baby blue optics to meet his sires, the autobot leader couldn't hold back the affection welling up in his spark.

"Did you have a nice cycle, Flarelight?" rumbled the Prime in his deep,rich baritone

"Yea, Prowl taught me some history, then Mirage showed me how to be stealthy, it was really fun!" squeaked the youngling while running up to hug his dad "Can you spend tomorrow with me? You said we can play circuitball!"

Optimus' facial plates fell "I am sorry, Flarelight, but tomorrow there is a meeting that I must attend to discuss issues with other autobots. Maybe next solar cycle?" The youngling's optics widened into two pools of blue

"But you promised..."

Prime's spark clenched "Sometimes we must make sacrifices for the greater good, youngling." He lowered himself onto one knee so that they were on optic level "We can play another time, okay?"

Flarelight looked into his sire's optics, there was only warmth and love in those. And so with that the youngling dejectedly muttered " 'Kay, promise?" Prime smiled and pulled his creation into a hug

"Promise. Good night, Flarelight." And with that, the autobot leader dimmed the lights and stepped out.

Flarelight sighed and flopped down on his berth "I guess there's nothing to do tomorrow either..." he mused as he slowly powered off into recharge.

But little did Flarelight know, a great change was about to take place in his young life. One that may influence the whole war between the two armies. But as oblivious as he is right now, he slept on...

* * *

**So how was it, good? Bad? All suggestions are welcomed. The next chapter will be worked on as soon as I get at least 1 review. Thanks for reading this FanFic, icecreamsundaes, signing off.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:Thanks to Answerthecall and 4elementsfan4621 for reviewing and as promised, here's a new chapter, fresh from the oven, I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the sparklings and younglings!**

* * *

Flarelight onlined his optics, there was something special about today, he just couldn't put his digit on it. Then he remembered, Electra and Tridisc were coming over, and his sire would play Circuitball with them! But what happened last lunar cycle was recalled by his processor, and he slouched. Oh well, at least his friends were still there. And with that, the youngling jumped out of his berth and to the cleansing unit he went, greeting some mechs along the way.

When he arrived, it was pretty much empty due to the early joor. He selected the mild solvent and gave himself a brief scrub. While drying himself off, Flarelight thought about all the fun things he and his friends were going to do this cycle and visibly quickened his pace. Once he was dry, Flarelight began running to the Rec. room to grab some energon. But in his haste, he bumped into someone. Flarelight fell onto the floor, but the stranger was fine.

"Hey kid, are ya alright?" asked a gruff-sounding voice from the mech who towered over Flarelight

"I'm fine Ironhide..." Replied Flarelight while slowly getting up, he needed to refuel quickly if he was to meet with his friends faster..."WAIT, IRONHIDE?! IF YOU'RE HERE THAT MEANS-MMPPPH!"

"Stop yellin' in ma audios, ya wanna make me deaf?" mumbled Ironhide while clamping a servo on the youngling's mouth "They're in the Rec. room, go and get 'em."

And with that, Flarelight shot off, finally reaching his destination. He scanned the room eagerly. Then in the corner, he saw the pink and red younglings and they saw him.

"Flarelight!" Tridisc shouted and ran across the room to him "I haven't seen you in a while, how've you been?"

"It's real nice to see you, Tridisc, has your aim gotten better?" said Flarelight with a smirk. It was a running gag on the Artemis that the creation of a weapons specialist can't shoot a target if his life depended on it. Upon hearing that comment, Tridisc began to sputter and a slight tinge of red can be seen on his facial plates.

"Come on, don't tease him so much, or he'll become redder than he already is." spoke a femme youngling as she gracefully walked towards them. Electra was calmer than her "hatchet" sire, and was the eldest amongst the Autobot younglings, nearly a pre-upgrade. Her white plating was covered by pink armor. " Besides, you're not much better at aim, I recall."

"You take all the fun out of messing with him, you know that?" dryly remarked Flarelight while pouring a cube of energon "Do you guys want some?"

"That would be appreciated." replied Electra, taking two cubes and handing one to Tridisc "Are you guys old enough to take on alt-mode yet?"

"Nope, but I'll be old enough in 4 vorns, Flarelight here has to wait for 6!" gleefully exclaimed Tridisc

Flarelight pouted, and was about to say something when Electra asked "Where are the sparklings?"

"Oh, they're in the nursery section." answered Flarelight "All the younger 'bots live there, do you want to visit them?"

"Yep, it's been a long time since we've seen them. Let's go!" And with that, Tridisc ran off to the left corridor.

"...Should I tell him he's running the wrong way?" wondered Flarelight out loud.

"Nah, he'll figure it out eventually. Now about the nursery..."

* * *

**Yay, another chapter done. 1 more review for the next one!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hi there, icecreamsundaes2011 here, back with another chapter. Enjoy it and don't forget to comment on how you think the plot is so far. If any of my OCs develop Mary Sue/Gary Stu tendencies, don't heasitate to tell. Special thanks to Answerthecall for reviewing last chapter, and for the advice he/she gave me.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the sparklings and younglings.**

* * *

Flarelight and Electra arrived at the nursery, but stopped due to the three mechs blocking the doorway. One was yellow and another was red. However, the last one was less recognizable, having an assortment of paint dripping from his person.

"How many times do I have to tell you, you Unicron spawned twins, that you DON'T set up pranks anywhere near the nursery. Their systems are still fragile, you could harm them!" yelled Ratchet while dangerously swinging some wrenches around.

"We thought the younglings were back so we wanted to make a surprise?" sheepishly answered Sideswipe while rubbing the sore dent on his head "Besides, Sunny here didn't talk me out of the idea in the first place!"

"Frag you, it's always your pit-slagging ideas that get us caught. Now I have to polish and buff myself, again. I want nothing to do with this." Sunstreaker muttered while cradling his dented chassis.

"Hold it right there, you two. Both of you are going to regret the cycle when you thought you could get away scot-free for anything like this."said Ratchet with a demonic aura "I'm in a merciful mood this cycle, you get 10 clicks of a head start,GO!"

No more words were needed as the twins disappeared faster than the speed of sound and with a good reason too. An enraged Hatchet was hot on their tails and as he passed by the younglings, gave them a key with a quick "Don't get her too excited." ran off to catch the twins.

"Well, my creator's still the same as always. It seems that not much has changed." said Electra while staring fondly at her sire's rapidly disappearing dust cloud "Now let's go see those sparklings." Flarelight sweat-dropped at the femmling's reaction, and the two of them headed in.

Tridisc's P.o.V.

He had been walking down the gently curving hallways for a long time. But his friends were so quiet, that he began to worry "Hey, you guys have been silent, are you alright?" he asked as he turned "What? They're not here...that means I took a wrong turn somewhere...NOOOO!I'M LOST AGAIN!" Tridive moped around for a few moments before the sound of approaching pedes spooked him. He jumped before whirling around only to find his sire and Optimus staring at him.

"What in da name of Primus are ya doin' here, Tridisc? rumbled Ironhide "This is a restricted area, I told ya to follow Flarelight, is he down here too?"

"Umm, you see, I forgot that and ran off and got myself lost. Which way was the nursery again?" said Tridisc who began to laugh awkwardly. Ironhide looked like he was going to blow a gasket before the Prime quickly cut in.

"That was a simple mistake. I trust that it will not occur again, right Tridisc? If you follow that path down that corridor, it will lead you directly to the nursery."

"Yes sir!" exclaimed a relieved youngling, knowing that his audios will function for another day "I will follow Flarelight around the ship until I know where everything is. Now which way leads to the nursery again?"

Flarelight's P.o.V

We walked into the brightly lit room. The walls were of a pastel shade of blue and pink, and the floor a soft, plushy carpet. There was several toys scattered about the room. But what was most important in here, was the little sparkling that was looking up from what she was doing to stare at the new arrivals.

"Hi there Wisp, come here to big sister Electra!" cooed the femmling as she cuddled the little sparkling, who squeaked and clicked in her arms. "Isn't she so cute?" then before Flarelight could reply, the two femmlings began playing a game with blocks.

"If you need me, I'll be elsewhere, see ya later, Wisp!" Wisp clicked and waved as Flarelight exited the nursery. "Well, I might as well look for Tridisc, since I have nothing else to do."

"Yes, I feel your concern for well being so much." announced a voice behind him lathered in plenty of sarcasm "I could've been captured by the 'cons, and you wouldn't even bat an eyelash!"

"Don't be so overdramatic, it's bad for you. Besides, if the Decepticons got you, they'd be begging dad to take you back in less than a cycle,you're that annoying. So nothing to worry about there." the red and blue mechling casually replied.

Tridisc frowned but then smirked "At least I don't suck at Cicuitball."

"I do not suck, it just happens that my luck was really bad that day." pouted Flarelight

"For you to lose 37 times in a row? I don't think so." arrogantly exclaimed Tridisc

"That's it, Circuitball match. You and me. Right now. I'll show you who sucks at this." Flarelight growled out.

"Oh you're on."

* * *

**There we go, 3 chapters down, an unknown number to go! Review once for the new chapter to be posted soon. Icecreamsundaes, signing off!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:Hello Earth and all who inhabit it. This icecreamsundaes2011 here, with the 4th chapter! This is brought to you by Answerthecall's review last chapter.**

**Disclaimer:I don't own anything but the younglings and sparklings!**

* * *

Onboard the Nemesis, all was quiet.

Too quiet.

Usually the warship was crowded with noisy mechs. But not today, nearly all the 'cons were either on missions or were patrolling the area, looking for Autobots to harass. Anything was better than staying and suffer possible deactivation by the hands of their infamous leader.

Megatron enjoyed the rare moments where he can think in peace, without nuisances interrupting his thoughts. Despite the belief of some that he was a bloodthirsty, insane, and ignorant mech, he was actually quite able to use his processor, thank you very much.

Now he was in deep thought about the future. No matter how hard it was to admit it, he will not live forever, and he hates even the thought of his treacherous second in command taking charge. "Over my deactivated, sparkless body." growled the now irritated Decepticons leader.

Therefore he needs to pick a suitable successor. Sounds simple, right? Well it's not. You try thinking of a mech who is on good terms with every single Decepticon onboard. Not easy. Starscream can't stand anyone better than him, and all seekers answer to him. The medics refuse to fix any mechs dumb enough to provoke their spite...You get the point.

But that's where a sparkling can come in, it has no grudges with anymech onboard and he can mould its personality and guide it to make sure that it will become the Decepticon leader he envisions.

The only problem with that plan is that there were no more sparklings or even younglings left. All of them have been deactivated due to the Youth Sector incident. And even if he had time to sparkbond with a femme, most had joined the Autobots. He was not going to bond with Airachnid. He didn't even want to think about what the sparkling might look like.

But that was no longer a problem. A few vorns back, Soundwave had found a cargo ship with rather unusual content. Yes, the entire ship was filled with protoforms, basically the body of a baby transformer. They just needed to insert a spark and there would be enough to become an entire army for the Decepticons! But through some unknown method, that blasted Prime and his Autobots caught wind of this and stormed the ship. Megatron gritted his denta, but then relaxed. A chilling smile was present on his faceplates.

They still managed to take some protoforms before the ship self-destructed. Granted, one was visibly smaller than the rest, but at least the five were completely functional. One would obviously go to him. But what of the other four?

In the end, he decided that the three larger ones went to Starscream's trine, since they had to go in combat. And the smallest one for Soundwave, since in his expertise, the smaller and faster, the better.

But in the end, it wouldn't matter who got what, Megatron reminded himself as he rose from his throne to go see his youngling. The halls twisted and turned, until he finally came to his destination, the firing range. There was only one mech using it right now.

And it was his pride and joy, Swiftblade.

True to his name, the silver and gray mechling was quickly slashing "Autobots" while preforming complex maneuvers to avoid the laser beams they emitted. Which was impressive, especially if you count in his bulky armor and age.

Megatron chuckled quietly and stepped closer to the doorway, only to notice Starscream's creation, Starfall watching his fellow mechling carefully. Then once Swiftblade slowed, he took out a pair of null rays and preformed a ballet of sorts in the air, weaving between shots and returning his own. Swiftblade quickly adapted to that change, backing up the slim,tri-colored seekerlet on the ground.

Megatron nodded approvingly, it seems the tense relationship between their creators had not affected them as much as he expected. Then suddenly, he recieved a comm.

::Lord Megatron: Please come to Communication Center:: It was from Soundwave. And so, with a turn of his pedes, Megatron set off to the Communications Center.

Once there, he entered to find Soundwave hard at work. His femmling, Silverwhirl was reading a datapad by a corner.

"Soundwave. What is so urgent that you require my presence?" rumbled the Decepticon Leader.

Soundwave gestures to the monitor's screen and tapped a button on his keyboard. A video began playing.

_"-we could get caught, why can't we play inside? It's dangerous out here, Flarelight. Let's just sneak back before our sires notice we left."_ mumbled a nervous looking red youngling.

_"Fine, but you own me one." _the red and blue mechling replied while swiftly turning on his pedes and heading away from the monitors view. He was quickly followed by the other one, and the transmission ended.

"Megatron could only stare in shock at the screen, he swore to Primus he just saw a mini Optimus and Ironhide. Then he realized maybe the Decepticons weren't the only ones that took protoforms from that ship.

"Query: Repeat transmission?" Soundwave's monotone rang out.

"No need, Soundwave." replied Megatron who grinned when he thought about what must be done "Assemble the troops, we're going to pay the Autobots a surprise visit."

* * *

**Gasp! What's going to happen to the Autobot younglings? Why were they outside? Where's my cream cheese bagel? You can find out the answers next chapter, for one measly review! This is icecreamsundaes, signing off!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Icecreamsundaes2011 here, back with the 5th chapter! Thanks again to Answerthecall for reviewing(is she/he the only one reading this?).**

**Disclaimer: Only the younglings and sparklings belong to me!**

* * *

Earlier that cycle...

It began like any other day on the Artemis. Mechs got up, had their energon, and went straight to work. Whether it was going on patrols, monitor duty, brig, or just going to the firing range. Everyone has something to do.

Even the younglings.

**"Get back 'ere, ah haven't finished ma lesson!"** yelled Ironhide as he chased the mechlings around the ship.

Later...

"Just ten more vorns and ah'll be free of you troublemakers. You're almost as bad as those twins." he muttered as he dragged the younglings back to the firing range. The Autobots in that room that particular day tried their best not to burst out laughing at the sight of Ironhide as he dragged the two back in due to what the trigger-happy mech could and would do to them with his Plasma cannons if he even heard a squeak form them about this.

"But siiirrre, we've been learning the whole day, can't you give us a joor for break?" whined Tridisc as he once again failed to hit his target on such an epic scale that Primus himself was face-palming and wondering what he had been thinking when he designed this mechling.

"Yeah, if we get a break, then we'll be well rested for the next time we come to practice." eagerly agreed Flarelight, who felt like his arm was going to fall off if he shot off another round

"Ah can't trust you enough ta know ya wont just run off again." grumbled Ironhide "Believe it when ah say, if it was up to me, you two wouldn't be anywhere near me. Now lift you arm up Flarelight, you're not even hitting anything!" he said as he readjusted the angle of the youngling's arm.

"Aww, Hide's having an emotional moment with the younglings! It's even more endearing because he's old." Sideswipe said in a squeaky voice while wiping imaginary tears from his eyes.

**"That's it, you pit-slagging mech, ah'll kick your aft into the next galaxy!" **roared Ironhide as he onlined his cannons and began chasing Sideswipe.

Prowl, who was witness to the entire incident, sighed and commed Ratchet for preparing the Med-Bay for a certain red mech. He then walked over to the younglings and herded them through the hallways and into a makeshift classroom. The next joor or two were so excruciatingly boring that the author could not begin to describe it, and so we skip to break time.

"Man, if there's one thing I'll always remember, it's that Prowl's lectures are the most painful thing my audios have heard. They're still aching!" complained Tridisc as he rubbed his cranial unit.

"Even worse than Ironhide's?" asked Flarelight curiously.

Tridisc didn't even bother answering, he just curled into a ball and groaned loudly. Flarelight felt sympathy for his fellow youngling, but then thought of something that might cheer him up!

"Why don't we go outside for a bit? It's getting really stuffy in the ship, and we're landing in a joor or two." suggested the red and blue mechling.

"Hey, that's a great idea! Let's go ask Optimus!" the two younglings ran off in the direction of the Prime's office.

"Absolutely not." curtly answered Prowl "There had been reports of Decepticon activity from the inhabitants and we're only stopping to refuel for a cycle."

"Prowl is right, why don't you have Silverbolt take you guys for a short flight in the simulated airzone?" suggested Optimus, who didn't want to see the younglings so disappointed.

"...Fine. C'mon let's go, Tridisc. Thanks Dad and Prowl." mumbled Flarelight as he pulled his fellow mechling out the room.

Once the door slid close behind them, Optimus sat down heavily with a sigh. "I never expected creatorhood to be so challenging. I feel horrible inside everytime I have to neglect Flarelight for meetings or deny him of something he wants. Did I do the right thing to become his sire?"

Prowl patted his leader's large shoulder "Optimus, every creator feels like that sometimes. And even if he was born in the war, the amount of love and attention you give him is equal to any other mech and femme, maybe even more. So don't be like this, you're the leader of the Autobots and a sire. So you must stay strong for both."

"Thank you Prowl, I needed that." Optimus said with a weak smile "I just hope the war is over before the younglings and sparklings grow up. They should at least have a happy adulthood."

Meanwhile...

The two younglings did not go to Silverbolt. Instead, they were crawling through the air ducts. A couple of clicks later, they felt a tremor as the ship deployed its landing gear.

"Quickly!" whisped Flarelight as more tremors rocked the ship. Finally, all was still. The younglings can now see a pinprick of light up ahead, and picked up their pace.

They were out.

The brightness of the sun temporately blinded both bots. But their optics adjusted quickly, and they looked at their surroundings.

The warship had landed in a clearing surrounded by mountains. Other than dirt, there was only sparse patches of prickly grass and bushes filled with an assortment of organic fruits.

"Hey Flarelight, we shouldn't be here, let's get back onboard." Tridisc nervously said while looking around, as if expecting an Autobot to pop up and catch them.

"Relax. They're not going to find us." Flarelight dismissively waved.

"You don't know that, we could get caught, why can't we play inside? It's dangerous out here, Flarelight. Let's just sneak back before our sires notice we left." pleaded the red mechling while twiddling his digits.

"Fine, but you own me one." the red and blue mechling replied while walking back to the air was quickly followed by Tridisc.

Little did the two know that they really were being watched. Ravage had stumbled upon their conversation and quickly recorded it to send to Soundwave. With his patrol now finished, the cat-like casseticon headed back to the Nemesis.

Back to Present time...

Starscream, leading a large group of Decepticons, stormed the entrance of the Autobot warship. Most mechs were distracted by trying to fend them off to realize that Laserbeak, Buzzsaw and Ravage had just infiltrated the Artemis. Alarms were blaring, and everyone was confused. Prowl quickly took charge and directed them to defend the entrances.

_"Just a bit too late."_ thought Ravage as he pounced on the door to the control room. The only mech there at the time, Red Alert, was quickly dealt with. He was tied up and gagged, since the Casseticons had grown tired of hearing his hysterical cries for help in the sound-proof room.

Laserbeak jacked in to the mainframe and brought up the screen for security monitors. Each one was played on the screen until we came to the one of a nursery-like room. But what interested us more was the three younglings there holding a what seems like a sparkling.

Buzzsaw quickly sent this image with a map to Soundwave. Laserbeak jacked out, and we exited the ship via a laser-made hole in the wall.

With the Autobot younglings...

"What's happening, Electra, why are all those light and sirens going off?" asked a red and blue youngling "Is it the Decepticons? Are they here?"

"Don't worry, everything going to be fine. The 'cons won't even get to this part of the ship, the other Autobots will make sure of that." reassured a femmling who to say the least, was just as nervous and scared as any of the others in the room.

"Play?" asked a groggy little sparkling as she woke up "Play time?"

"Yes, Wisp, it's play time. We're going to play the quiet game, okay?" Tridisc said as he listened by the door.

The little femmling's optics brightened "'Kay, Tri!"

Just as Flarelight and Electra were smiling at Wisp, the door burst open to reveal a silhouette of someone...

* * *

**Yay, I have finally written a single chapter that exceeds 1,000 words! Next chapter will be updated on Monday due to certain events that I must attend, so have a great Sunday everyone! Icecreamsundaes, signing off.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: icecreamsundaes 2011 here! Okay, so I managed to find the time to update the sixth chapter. A ginormous thanks to Answerthecall for the review!**

**Disclaimer:I don't own anything but the younglings and sparklings!**

* * *

Starscream raised and optic ridge as he regarded the site before him. Three younglings staring at him and his trine with absolute horror in their optics.

That might be due to the fact that he was probably the first Decepticon they have ever seen in real life. Or because the younglings knew what the seekers could do to them. He sighed. To be given such a troublesome job, Megatron was truly unaware how he was wasting valuable soldiers.

_"Might as well get this over with." _he thought as he picked up the nearest youngling, who was painted in the most hideous shade of red he had the pleasure of seeing. It seemed to be frozen in shock, and so there was no resistance. But he can't say the same for the rest of them, and so he fired his null rays at the remaining three.

His trinemates followed his lead, Skywarp took the paralyzed femmling and Thundercracker scooped the remaining mechling who was still holding to a sparkling. Their cargo was put into their cockpits.

Then as the tri-coloured seeker gave the command, Skywarp teleported them outside, and they took to the skies.

Later...

As soon as we were out of the Autobot's range of fire, I commed Soundwave to report success on my side.

"New command: Report back to Nemesis immediately." announced the communications officer's plain monotone.

"Yes captain obvious, where else would I go? Starscream out." he sighed, why were all the mechs he worked with so dim-witted? Maybe it was because he was too smart? Primus, even the Autobots have better conversations, and sometimes Starscream wonders why he was even with the Decepticons in the first place. The seeker mused on that question, but couldn't find a reason. He ran over several possibilities, but none seemed like a valid answer.

"Uh Screamer? We're here at the base, do you wanna land?" prodded a concerned Skywarp. He may be childish at times, but even he can see that his trine leader was being bothered by something.

Usually, Starscream would be bad mouthing Megatron and saying how he'll be a much better commander. But in these past few decacycles, he's been almost silent. It was unnerving, to say the least. TC was also worried, he just hid it better. And no matter how hard they tried to coax their leader out of his shell over their trine bond, Starscream's end was always tightly shut. This was wedging their relationship apart.

Starscream looked up in surprise, did time really pass that fast? "Huh? Oh. Let's get this over with." With that the seekers gracefully landed and transformed into their bi-pedial forms. They marched up the hallways to the Command Center, where Megatron was already waiting with Soundwave by his side.

"So glad you could join us, Starscream, I was notified by Soundwave that you have the younglings. Let me see them." said Megatron while pointing to the floor.

Starscream gestured to his trinemates to release their little captives. Soon, all four were on display in front of Megatron.

The red and blue mechling stood and raised an accusing servo at us. "You're not going to get away with this. The Autobots will find us and kick your afts!"

Megatron was in a good mood today, and so decided to humor the youngling instead of deactivating him on the spot for such blatant disrespect. "What makes you think you'll be important enough for them to even come?" retorted a slightly amused Decepticon leader.

Flarelight's optics widened as he thought about it for a moment. The big 'con had a point, why would the Autobots waste valuable personnel and time on younglings that wouldn't be able to earn their own keep until much later? All they ever did was waste energon and space. Heck, he wasn't even sure his own sire wanted him anymore, since he was obviously trying to distance himself from Flarelight these past few vorns. Is that why the Autobot haven't come yet? Did his sire even know he was gone? Would this be-

"Why are you picking on a mech who's four times smaller than you? Do you have absolutely no self respect, dignity, or honour as to take pleasure on making everyone else miserable? Is that the true personality of the so-called 'Leader of the Decepticons'? You should feel ashamed of yourself." lectured Electra, whose paralysis from the null ray had finally worn off.

Megatron was once again shocked that day by the tone the youngling had dared to use with him, a mech that had no remorse in killing younglings or even sparklings. He felt such rage, but he knew he could not deactivate the youngling. _"At least, not now."_ the Decepticon leader silently thought as he promised himself to make the femmling's execution the most excruciating method known to this galaxy. But for now... "Soundwave, escort our _guests_ to their room." he finally growled out with all the self-control he could muster at that time. "Starscream, you are dismissed."

"Yes, Lord Megatron." spoke the seeker as he exited the room, his trine following close behind.

Soundwave got right on his task. He ushered the group out of the room and through the hallways of the Nemesis, shielding them from the optic range of other Decepticons. It was not like the mech was popular with the mechs onboard so he was mostly ignored. But there was still a few shouts from the more curious ones. That combined with the noise the mechs usually made, was deafening. So Soundwave sighed quietly in relief as they descended into the silence of the brig.

Tridisc's P.o.V.

They arrived at the place in what seemed like an eternity to Tridisc, who was just about scared enough to make a run for it. But the more logical part of his processor told him he would be caught before he went two steps by a very annoyed Decepticon or shot down by the security system and dragged back. Neither were very pleasing senarios, so the youngling did the only logical thing he could think of at the time, he sighed in defeat and looked at his apparent new home.

It was a large room with electric bars and a panel. That was it, just a big empty space with several narrow berths in a corner. He felt indignant at the way they were being treated, but suppressed the anger. He would probably make things worse for himself and his friends if he acted up. So it was just better to simmer in his emotions than to express them right now. After all, his cannon toting would come and rescue him, right? But for now, endure everything...

They were lead into the room, then Soundwave pressed some buttons on the panel, and the bars came on. A pair of Vehicons took their positions by the door. Seeing that all was well, the TIC left the quartet to their own devices.

"So now what do we do?" asked Tridisc in a strangely bland voice.

"I...don't know." answered Electra who for once, didn't want to be the oldest anymore.

"Then I guess we're all doomed." stated Tridisc as he watched Firelight sit quietly by a corner.

Then, little Wisp woke up. Upon finding herself in a unfamiliar and scary place, she began to whimper. Electra tried to calm her, but was too disheartened by the depressing mood in the cell to put much effort in her attempt.

And soon after, the brig echoed with the soft but heartbreaking cries of a sparkling.

* * *

**Well, that** **came out a smidge too dark from what I was expecting, but I can't see another way to express this particular plot bunny. Chapter 7 will be out late Monday or early Tuesday. All suggestions and incorrect info will be noted, so if you have one (or two, or three...), please send it to me by PM or review below! icecreamsundaes, signing off...**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: icecreamsundaes2011 here with what I think is the longest chapter yet! Super special thanks to Answerthecall and Blazestar of Shadowclan for reviewing last chapter. There is a poll up on my profile to help me decide what the next few chapters contain, so please vote!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the younglings and sparklings!**

* * *

The previous day was a eventful one for the Autobot younglings. They had been captured by the Decepticons to be used in a ploy by the megalomaniatic leader of the Decepticons, Megatron. But, you may ask, where are their creators while all this was happening? Well, let's take a peak...

"WHAT?! WHO WAS ON DUTY THAT LET THOSE SLAGGING SEEKERS TAKE THE YOUNGLINGS AND THE SPARKLING?! AH WANNA HAVE A WORD WITH THEM! roared Ironhide as his optics darkened to a speckled purple. Prowl had the unfortunate honor of telling the weapons specialist that his mechling had been taken hostage by the Decepticons along with the other three.

"Dead or severely injured ones, I heard." But the strategist had no patience for a temper tantrum from Ironhide right now. His sparkling charge, Wisp, was also taken by the Decepticons. So you can imagine he wasn't in the best of moods. The two seething mechs stormed into the meeting room. A menacing aura surrounded them, and it was so venomous others were not so eager to approach them for decacycles onward.

Optimus Prime sat at the head of the table. He had been shocked when he heard that the younglings were missing from the nursery, considering the amount of mechs that were placed there as guards. But now he was grieving in shame because he should've been there to protect the younglings, especially his own, and who knows what horrors the Decepticons have planned for them.

He was not sure if they can rescue the little 'bots in one piece, be it mentally or physically.

Finally, the commanding officers of the Artemis were assembled. And Optimus looked at them through optics that had seen too much "Fellow Autobots, as you know, the last of our generation, mere younglings and sparkling, have been taken by the Decepticons. This is most likely a trap in which Megatron would scheme to obtain a source of power. We will mobilize in a cycle to seize the young ones. Prowl will now explain our strategy.

"Thank you, Optimus. As far-" Prowl was suddenly cut off by a hologram.

"There's no need to formulate a plan, Optimus Prime. For I am willing to give you the younglings and sparkling back, safe and sound. You just have to give me all the energon left on the Artemis. But hurry, I may want to keep them safe, but the others may differ." They heard a ear-splitting scream rip from the screen, Megatron's cranial unit smiled.

"Was that Electra?! Did you just hurt Electra?! Are you so shameless as to take your anger out on younglings, you slagging glitch-head?!" roared Ratchet as he pounded the table with his fist.

The hologram sighed dramatically "Like sire, like creation. I remember her saying something vaguely similar to me, now she's paying the price. Better hurry to these coordinates, Autobots, or something may happen to one of your precious young ones." with that the hologram dissipated, and a location address popped up.

"...Full speed ahead to the meeting place." rumbled a determined Prime "I have a plan..."

Onboard the Nemesis...

The younglings had nothing to do in the barren cell, and so they fell in to a restless recharge. But Flarelight couldn't possibly sleep, he was thinking about his sparkling vorns with his sire. They'd been so close then, Optimus always taking time off work to at least say a greeting to him. Those times were so comfortable and nice, he wished he could relive them over and over again.

Suddenly, a soft voice roused Flarelight from his thoughts. He looked up, it was a silver sparkling that looked small for her age, and she was conversing with the Vehicons at the door.

It looked like they agreed to what they femmling said, because the front of the cell was unlocked and the sparkling quickly walked in as the bars closed behind her.

Electra and Tridisc were jolted awake from the noise of the shifting door. And as they rubbed the sleep out of their eyes, they took notice of their little visitor, who regarded them with bright red optics, in contrast to their own blue ones.

"Why are you here, little one?" cooed Electra as she reached her arms out to cuddle the little sparkling, who quickly jumped out of her grasp.

"Don't touch me." stated a soft, monotonous voice as the femmling promptly plopped down to sit on the floor. She pulled out a faded datapad from her subspace compartment and handed it to Electra "Just read."

Electra was shocked by the fact that the femmling talked, and in that voice too. But she decided to just start reading the story. "Once upon a time, there was a brave mech, who was love by all of Cybertron..."

Later...

The sparkling, whose designation was Silverwhirl, pulled out datapad after datapad, until she ran out. Just then, Wisp woke up again, and saw Silverwhirl. Since she was a curious femmling in nature, she jumped off the berth and waddled over to where her fellow sparkling was neatly putting away the datapads.

Wisp chirped at the silver femmling, and she turned to face her. There was gonna be someone to play with, yay!

Silverwhirl's P.o.V.

There was an orange and white sparkling staring at me. She seems to want to play with me, and since I have no more datapads to read and nothing else to do, why not?

A few joors later..

We were playing a game. I forgot the name, but it was so fun! The younglings were smiling at us, probably because Wisp was giggling and laughing. I had never done this before, not with the other younglings and certainly not with my sire.

Then I heard familiar voices yelling at the Vehicons behind me. I turned to see Swiftblade and Starfall demanding to know who let me in the cell with the Autobot prisoners. The Vehicons shrugged and opened the door. Two mechlings stormed in. Starfall swooped his arm down and held me close to his spark chamber while sauntering over to join Swiftblade in mocking the Autobot younglings.

"Oh look, if it isn't the creation of the Prime. Daddy's not coming for you this time, you little wimp." teased Swiftblade as the red and blue mechling shrank back from the bigger youngling.

"I am not a wimp." Flarelight said while getting up "You're a-"

"Swiftblade, Starfall, Silverwhirl, report to Lab #2 for lessons immediately." said the voice of the one-eyed mech, Shockwave.

Starfall glared at the younglings with his optics. If looks can burn, than they would be nothing but ashes right now.

"We'll get you next time." the seekerlet growled as the trio departed the cells.

Silverwhirl looked over his shoulder. The sparkling was staring at her pleadingly, perhaps to not leave her alone? But Silverwhirl knew that the next time they meet might be on a battlefield. And it's never good to make friends with your enemies, not if you had to be able to deactivate them with barely a thought...

No. She could never inflict that final blow on the battlefield to this sparkling. Not while she's the only one that's ever made her really smile. Not when she was a friend.

Wisp was really sad when the other sparkling left. Now there wasn't anyone to play her games with. Wisp looked around, there was one last datapad that the silver sparkling didn't pick up! And so Wisp quickly grabbed it and tucked it carefully into her own subspace, since it was the only memento of her newfound friend other than her memories.

Suddenly, a cannon went off, and the two Vehicons dropped to the floor, knocked out cold.

Then Mirage reappeared.

"Sorry I'm a little late, the 'cons wanted to dance for a bit." laughed the saboteur as he let the quartet out "Just go straight down the hall and meet up with the rest." his gaze darkened "I've got some business to take care of."

The younglings ran as fast as they could. Once they turned at the corner, Prowl was there, waiting for them.

They raced through the halls, avoiding the fire from the one or two mechs who tried to stop them and into the small aircraft that was awaiting its passengers. Onboard, the sparklings found their sires waiting for them with open arms. Both groups were ecstatic about reuniting, and for a moment, there was silence as the sheer joy the group was feeling overwhelmed the need for conversation.

As the transport drifted on autopilot back to the Artemis, a group of younglings were watching them with mixed emotions.

Swiftblade was trembling with anger "Why do they get everything we don't? They don't even need it!" he snarled while lashing his fist out, cracking the glass window in the process.

Starfall simply replied "If they don't need it, we need it even less, right 'Whirl?"

Silverwhirl nodded. Her sire was much more comfortable to be with than the two mechlings' and so she cannot complain. As for the Autobot's younglings, let's just say that one day their caretakers will not be there, and they won't be prepared for the harshness of the world beyond the sheltered atmosphere of their ship. At least the Decepticon younglings were hardened already and have a better chance of survival.

But you never know, maybe one day the herbivores will become omnivores...

* * *

**Did anyone get the reference I made at the end there to my favorite KHR character? Anyways, the poll has a couple of options:**

**1)Skip to the epilogue, end of story.**

**2)A few more chapters on Autobot younglings**

**3)A few more chapters on Decepticon younglings**

**4)Finish this FanFic, start new one focusing on Autobot younglings**

**Or**

**5)Finish this FanFic, start new one focusing on Decepticon younglings**

**Please vote on this for I will close the poll next Monday, that's one week to vote. Next chapter is more about the Decepticons and will be posted by Wednesday. Thanks for reading, icecreamsundaes, signing out...**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: icecreamsundaes here, back with Chapter 8 of A Brand New World. Thanks to Answerthecall and Guest for their reviews. It seems like options 2, 3, 4, and 5 are all tied with 1 vote each. Please vote on this poll, it's very important to me that I do what the readers want to read. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the younglings and sparklings!**

* * *

Swiftblade onlined his optics. The beginning of a new day on the Nemesis.

The beginning of hell.

Okay, _maybe_, just maybe he was exaggerating the situation a bit. But that's how it felt to him, so you couldn't say he was lying.

He slid off the small berth as quietly as possible as to not disturb his sire, who was working in the room beside his. It was still too early for lessons, so he went to the ensuite decontamination stall that he and his father shared and halfheartedly scrubbed himself until he was acceptably clean. Then he grabbed an energon cube from the dispenser conveniently situated by the doorway and downed it, throwing the container in the bin.

Then he cycled a deep intake of air. It was time to greet his sire.

The Warlord in question was plotting down possible future formations during combat. He had piles after piles of forms and documents to sign and only a day to do it all. Soundwave has refused to help, and Megatron didn't really blame him. Not after what happened last time. He nodded at Swiftblade, then promptly returned to ignoring the gray mechling's existence.

Swiftblade sighed in relief, that could've gone much worse than it did. He adopted a distant persona as he entered the main hallway of the Nemesis. The mechs streaming through quickly parted the way as he walked past them. A few were brave or idiotic enough to mockingly call out to him, but most simply pretended he wasn't there.

It didn't matter anyway, since he never strayed far from the destination he had in mind. Finally, Swiftblade arrived at Starfall's domicile. Divespade answered the door, the blue and black femmling seemed glad to see him and called Starfall into the hall. Meanwhile, Ricochet was nowhere to be seen.

Not that Swiftblade was complaining, that purple seekerlet was so fragging annoying and loud. He and his sire Skywarp were the resident pranksters onboard. It's pretty amusing at first, until you become the target. Then it gets ugly.

The three of us headed towards the Communications Center to pick up Silverwhirl before lessons for the day started.

Before they had even reached the panel to open the door, it slid open to reveal Soundwave.

"Greetings:Lord Swiftblade." rumbled the TIC's monotone "Starfall. Divespade." He said as he inclined his cranial unit to look each of them in the optics "Assistance: Required?"

"No need Soundwave. We are simply picking up Silverwhirl for lessons." Swiftblade replied "You are dismissed."

Soundwave nodded once and began to strode down the halls to make his daily report for Lord Megatron. Starfall sighed in relief when the Communication Officer went. He had always disliked him for no particular reason.

The mechlings stepped into the Center. There were a handful of Vehicons monitoring the various screens, but it was not crowded, unlike the rest of the Nemesis.

But what was most important to the trio in this room was the silver femmling that was playing quietly in a corner. She raised her petit cranial unit as the younglings strode over to her.

"Is it time for lessons already?" casually asked the sparkling as she pulled out a datapad.

"Yeah, have you seen Ricochet anywhere? He wasn't with us this morning." asked Divespade "Can you check the security monitors to look for him?"

"Sure. He is right-"

"Above you guys!" shouted a triumphant voice as buckets of paint rained upon the unsuspecting crowd. Ricochet slid off a beam and landed softly on the ground. "I got you guys good didn't I?" laughed the purple youngling as he started to tell them how he managed to climb up and hide in the rafters.

He was so absorbed in his explanation that he didn't notice the pointed, venomous glares that were aimed at him. Before he knew it, he was gagged and tied up. Swiftblade, with the assistance of Starfall, picked Ricochet up. The group departed towards the first lesson of the day. But first, a pitstop at the decontamination station...

"Do I want to know why he's tied up?" asked an irritated Hook as he was tending to a Vehicon.

"Not in particular, no." answered Starfall as he picked at the few areas where the paint hadn't come off and silently cursed Ricochet again. Why did he have to be so thickheaded?

Meanwhile, Silverwhirl was mentally threatening the seekerlet in question by a corner with her telepathy. Ricochet was careful about what he said around her after that, for who knew the sparkling had such a colorful and disturbing imagination?

Finally, Hook finished with the Vehicon's repairs and kicked him out with a "Don't you dare come back here, I have enough to do already without having to fix you aftheads every few cycles." Then he turned to look at his 'students', and they stared back. A couple of clicks passed before the Medic broke optic contact and threw a couple of datapads at them, which was quickly caught and handed out by Divespade.

"Read the first 2000 pages for tomorrow(1). Now get out of my med bay."

The younglings scurried into the halls and headed towards their next lesson, the only one taught in the firing range

Weapon Mastery.

* * *

**Well, that was a bit short of a chapter, but I had a day to do it, and I'm not the fastest writer around. Anyways, for 1, I thought that if the Transformers could comprehend things faster than us humans, they can read more than us. Who do you think it teaching their next little lesson? Next chapter will be posted sometime Wednesday or Thursday. The poll will be closing next Monday so hurry in if you want to vote! icecreamsundaes, signing off...**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/U: icecreamsundaes2011 here, as we approach the end of this story. Thanks to Answerthecall and tfj4ever for reviews last chapter. **

**To tfp4ever: All you need to do to upload a story is to click on your pen name at the top right hand corner of the main screen, then select Publish from the left menu, scroll down and tap Doc Manager and upload the file containing the chapter. Once you're finished that, you go to new story, agree to the terms and conditions, and voila! You just created a story, congrats. To upload new chapters, go on Doc Manager first, then to Manage Stories and select the one you want to add a chapter to and click Chapters on the page. Then you just go to upload new chapter and select what file and the name of the chapter. That is how I upload my story. Hoped that I helped you!**

* * *

The younglings poured into the storage room and got their weapons off the shelves.

Swiftblade took his sabers, while Starfall equipped his null rays. Divespade and Ricochet, being older, had their weapons directly fused with their frame.

Silverwhirl was too young to participate, and so was led back to the Communication Center by a Vehicon.

The quartet stepped into the firing range, which was empty due to most mechs doing missions or duty right now. From the other door, emerged Shockwave.

With his single optic, he regarded his pupils. Then he sent Starfall, Divespade, and Ricochet to start practicing shooting at automatons. Swiftblade will of course, spar with him.

"Aim higher when blocking, and make use of the other saber to jab the legs for the immobilization of the target." blankly stated Shockwave as he evaded all of Swiftblade's attacks with a graceful ease "Don't slow down after a slash, prepare your next strike before your opponent has time to recover."

By the time Weapon Mastery was over, all the younglings were panting as their systems worked hard to cycle the stuffy air of the ship.

"Man, that was my least favorite class of all time, who knew Starfall could screech so loud? My audios are still ringing." whined Ricochet as the group headed towards the Communications Center for their next lesson in hacking and intercepting common Autobot signals.

"At least I didn't get hit a million times like you." muttered an embarrassed seekelet as his wings lowered themselves to match his mood.

The rest of the way was reasonably peaceful, with minor argument breaking out and dispersing almost immediately due to the participants' lack of energy to put much effort into their retorts. The familiar doorway of the center was opened, and the tired younglings streamed in, collapsing in the chairs near the silver femmling who was curled up in her sire's lap while the two of them deciphered transmission data that Soundwave had acquired the last time he hacked the Autobot's servers.

Once they were done the feed they were working on, the TIC handed out some datapads containing worksheets on basic Cybertronian glyphs. then the two resumed their decoding process.

All was quiet in the room, only the clicking of servos on tablets and the steady hum of the ships engines were heard.

Then it was Lunch Break.

It was Divespade's turn to bring the energon that cycle, so she departed for the Rec. room. The rest stayed and started to chat about possible alt-forms.

"I'm gonna be a X-15, it can fly at Mach 6!" exclaimed Starfall as he puffed his chest out in pride.

"Big deal, the Su-37 is way more powerful than your dainty little jet. It may be a bit slow, but it's slagging great for combat and maneuverability." smugly said Ricochet with a arrogant smirk on his faceplates.

"Flight is overrated, I'm going to be a tank." said Swiftblade nonchalantly as he worked on the datapads.

"What do you want to be, 'Whirl?" asked a curious Starfall as he shifted closer to the sparkling.

"An IAI Eitan because they're fast and have a surveillance function." replied the femmling as she took out a new datapad.

Just then, Divespade was back with the energon, and everyone murmured their thanks as they took their drinks. There were real smiles as they teased and laughed with each other.

Another day of learning was over, and they have the entire afternoon off today. There's no lessons tomorrow, so it was like the weekends for the young transformers who still haven't lost all their innocence, even in the depressing and harsh environment they grew up in. Let's hope that the bits and pieces of their honor and personalities will never crumble beneath the oppressing grasp of the Decepticon name, as the Nemesis headed towards a new horizon...

* * *

**Okay, the next chapter is the last one and I have no idea how to wrap this story up, any ideas? Until I can think of a plausible end to the plotline, this story will stay as in progress. Until next time, I'm icecreamsundaes, signing off...**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: icecreamsundaes2011 here, back with the finale to "A Brand New World"! A Megatron sized thanks to Answerthecall and Blazestar of Shadowclan for their continued support of this FanFic, also a thanks to everyone else who reviewed, your comments have helped me improve my writing style. Enjoy this last chapter, it's my longest yet!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the younglings and sparklings!**

* * *

On the Artemis...

Ratchet finally let me go from the medbay, now alternatively known as the pits of Unicron. He had scanned, poked and prodded me and the other two younglings for cycles before he deemed us fully functional and well. Of course, Wisp had to stay longer than us because she caught a minor virus from the Nemesis's unsanitary brig. But he let us younglings off with a" I'm warning you three, do not do anything too tiring over the next few days, or you'll all face the wrath of my wrenches!"

Flarelight sweat dropped at the violent statement, he'll never get used to that. But, he smiled while walking towards the exit, that just proves they really are back home. Now, to report to his sire...

Optimus Prime and Ironhide had been pacing the halls near the medbay so much over the last few cycles that the floor was caving in where they've walked over it hundreds of times. Prowl had been forced to leave earlier to address an emergency elsewhere, but not before the tactician made Ratchet responsible for Wisp until he got back.

As soon as Flarelight emerged from the doors, he ran towards Optimus and they shared a tight embrace. Then the two red and blue mechs walked towards the Prime's office for some long awaited reconciling.

Ironhide glared at the door intensely with a scowl, as if it was the reason that his youngling isn't out yet. If looks can burn, then the door would be a puddle of molten metal by now. Then, he felt a light tap on his shoulder. As he turned around to yell at the slagger who obviously didn't hear that he was not accepting missions right now, his lips were enveloped by another's warm and familiar ones. When he stepped back in shock, he noticed the various shades of blue plating the femme had. Wait. Blue plated femmes? He was sure he'd met someone like that somewhere, but the only 'bot he can remember is-

"Chromia! Why are ya here and not on Cybertron with the others?" then he realized he sounded ungrateful of his sparkmate's presence and quickly added "Of course, you're always welcome onboard. It's not like ya don't belong here. Ah have no idea you were coming so ah didn't even prepare properly, when did ya come, do ya need-

Chromia quickly shushed her bonded with a slim servo on his mouth. Geez, he was still so awkward sometimes, but that was part of what made him so attractive. She thought as she smiled "You commed me a few vorns ago about becoming a caretaker to a sparkling and since Shockwave and the other 'cons have been so quiet, Arcee gave me permission to visit and I got a ride courtesy of Skyfire. He was dropping some supplies off at base and was heading in your general direction anyway." the femme explained as she peeked around Ironhide's shoulder "Does your charge have a red paintjob?"

"Yeah, how'd ya know?" questioned the weapons specialist "Have ya been spying on me?"

"No silly, he's right behind you!" the femme squealed as she got a good look at the youngling "And he's so cute too!"

Tridisc was still a bit sore after Ratchet fixed the few dents and scratches he got from being squished into that narrow cockpit. But overall, the mechling felt better now that he was back with his sire. So you can imagine how surprised Tridisc was to find a strange femme squeezing him to death.

"Chromia, for Primus's sake, you're squeezing that mechling too hard, we just got him back from the Decepticons!" yelled Ironhide as he tried to pry his sparkmate's servos from Tridisc, who began to turn purple.

The air went cold as Chromia processed what he just said then with a vengeance even Unicron could not hope to ever match, she screamed into the high heavens at her bonded, who winced and held his hands protectively over his audios "YOU LET THE CONS GET A HOLD ON HIM?! WHAT KIND OF SIRE ARE YOU?!"

Chromia suddenly went quiet, as a punishment severe enough to serve as to making Ironhide pay for his mistake ran through her mind. Then with some method the Authoress did not have words to describe, the femme managed to statis cuff Ironhide and drag him while still tightly holding on to a now blue Tridisc. No 'bot on the ship dared to stop her, since they knew how crazy and strong femmes could be when they want to. Ironhide cursed and swore that he'd get his revenge on those mechs another cycle, but he had to survive whatever torture Chromia had planned for him first.

Later...

"Did da 'cons treat you badly, Tridisc?" rumbled Ironhide as he rubbed at the spot that Chromia had hit him repeatedly in.

"Not really." curtly answered the mechling as he looked down at his servos.

"C'mon, ya know ya tell me anything, ah ain't your sire for nothing." coaxed Ironhide as he stretched and winced as a particularly painful spot was cracked.

Tridisc's optics widened as he digested this new information "Really? Then you know how you can't find that bruise cream? I accidentally dropped it a decacycle ago off the balcony. Phew. Now I don't feel so guilty anymore." sighed Tridisc as he smiled and looked at his sire.

Ironhide's optic ledges twitched.

That was the only warning Tridisc got before his sire blew up. In the yelling kind of way, although the youngling's audio probably wouldn't have overloaded if Ironhide exploded into itty-bitty pieces. But in the end, both sire and creator were in the medbay for the second time that cycle and had dents in their helms that looked suspiciously like wrenches for "idiotic behavior". Chromia joined them shortly and scolded Ironhide but soon all three were laughing as the merry noise was heard throughout the Artemis.

In the Prime's office...

"Dad? There's something I need to tell you." nervously said Flarelight as he stared at his pedes.

"Yes? What is it?" Optimus asked as he pulled over two chairs and seated the mechling in one. "You can tell me anything, you know that, right?"

"Yeah... I snuck out with Tridisc that day the 'cons took us. It wasn't Tridisc's fault, he was only trying to stop me." blurted out the guilty youngling.

Optimus stared at the mechling in shock. Then it all clicked together, a Decepticon must have seen the two and reported it to Megatron, who deployed Starscream and his trine to seize the four.

"I'm very disappointed in you, Flarelight, you know better that to disobey you elders. We have good reasons to prevent you from doing something. I thought I taught you better than that." the youngling slouched in his seat as his optics teared up. Then Flarelight looked at Optimus with anger and despair written all over his faceplates.

"How do I know what you've taught me when we barely even see each other?!" screeched the youngling as he jabbed a servo in the Prime's direction "You avoid me all day for meetings and never keep any of your promises! Admit it, you don't want me anymore, even that grey 'con said so!"

Then Flarelight began to wail unintelligible words as the lubricant falling from his optics stained his faceplates and floor with their blue coloring. Optimus quickly scooped the youngling in his large arms and whispered comforting words to him, just like a human would to a crying infant. Finally, Flarelight regained some composure as his sobs diminished into hiccups.

"I had no idea you felt that way, Flarelight." rumbled Optimus in his regal baritone, just then, Prowl's faceplate appeared on his monitor.

"Optimus, there is a meeting that requires your attention right now, what should I reply?" efficiently stated the tactician while organizing and signing various datapads.

"Tell then to wait, I'm spending time with Flarelight right now. And if they throw a fit, you can unleash the twins on them." replied the Prime with a straight face.

Prowl noticed the lubricant tear stains on the youngling's faceplates and nodded "Very well. Prowl out."

Flarelight looked at his sire in wonder, this had never happened before. Maybe Optimus would change this time.

"I promise, no, swear by Primus, Unicron and all other gods and deities that I will not spend as much time on my work. Now, you're still grounded for a decacycle for sneaking out." the last statement was punctuated with a groan from the youngling "That will start next cycle, we have some time right now, would you like a game of Circuitball with your friends and me?"

Flarelight widened his optics "Is it really okay for you to not attend that meeting right now? You won't get it trouble?"

"As I said, you're more important than a bunch of mechs who don't know a single thing they're complaining about." replied Optimus while lowering the youngling to the ground.

A huge grin threatened to split Flarelight's faceplates in two as he ran off to get his two friends as fast as his pedes would carry him. He was afraid that if he took too long, he'll wake up to find that this was all a hallucination brought on by overexertion.

Optimus smiled as he saw the youngling's mood improve dramatically. He could never forgive himself for neglecting his creation like that, but he'll try with a his night to correct that mistake. And to make sure it never happens again.

A few joors later, aboard the Nemesis...

Starscream stared at the calm, sleeping faceplates of his trinemates and their younglings. How can he protect those he held dear from the tyrannical Megatron? The warlord was too strong for him to kill, so the only way so far had been to draw his attention and cruelty onto the tri-coloured seeker. But even Starscream can't last long like this. Then once he becomes expendable, he'll be deactivated, and then these were

the mechs who would suffer in his stead. He must prevent that.

"But how?" Starscream angrily muttered as he paced the length of the room, all that noise woke a certain tri-coloured seekerlet.

"Sire? What's wrong?" asked a groggy Starfall as he rubbed away the last bits of sleep from his optics "Aren't you going to go to sleep?"

Starscream patted the seekerlet's helm affectionately, he could not let his creation here walk the same dark path his sire had. Starfall must remain ignorant to those things he he had seen that no mech should have to witness. "Nothing Starfall, go back to recharge."

"Okay, sire. Good lunar cycle." yawned the seekerlet as he sleepily smiled at his creater as he lied on his chest and drifted back into recharge.

Starscream smiled slightly before his optics hardened, there is only one way to protect what little he has left from this war as much as possible.

That solution is to join the Autobots.

Same time, Communications Center...

Soundwave reclined in his seat as he finished the last of his workload for the cycle. Silverwhirl was recharging on the chair beside him. Ravage was acting as a pillow and Buzzsaw a blanket to the tiny sparkling, who made a whining noise as the cat- like saboteur shifted to a more comfortable position.

The Communications Officer found himself remembering his youngling from before the war started, and how the sparkling beside him looked so much like her. He had been wounded deep inside his spark when he saw his only femme creation being offlined before his very optics just because they were poorer than the nobles that wanted to interface with her. She of course, refused and that led to her demise.

He fell into the deep depths of despair, and that's when the telepathy came. He could hear the thoughts of every mech in a mile. It was painful at first, but as he learned how to control whose thoughts he heard, it slowly became as natural as breathing to him. Then Megatron came and told him of his then righteous ideas for the future, and he accepted the offer to be a communications officer to the Decepticon army, if only to wipe those arrogant grins off the faceplates of the higher castes that made his Silverstream die.

He was a broken mech, nothing more than a mere shadow of his former self, the one who was the life of the party.

Who would've thought that mech would later become the silent, stoic TIC of the Decepticons? He had been emotionlessly condemning millions of mechs and femmes to deactivation or worse. Yet when he saw the Youth Sectors being destroyed, his consciousness didn't allow him to just stand there, so he managed to secretly load all the protoforms from the nearest Sector onto a cargo ship installed with basic life support and set them afloat. Just as he was about to return to the Nemesis, a sudden thought ran through his processor.

He can't stay stable in his current mental state forever, and when he snaps, Megatron will mercilessly deactivate him as he does any others who he believes will slow him from his twisted, impossible ideals.

So he needed someone to take his post, since the cracks he received from the trauma of a dead sparkbond then was now a gaping chasm that threatened to override his processor. He needed, craved the opportunities to take his mind off himself and on a different matter so he wouldn't have to see the images playing again and again in his mind or the agony of his spark calling out to another that no longer existed.

In between his duties, he devised a fullproof plan to gain the trust of Megatron, and appear to have accidentally discovered the ship. Also along with notifying the Autobots of the precious cargo so that the two forces battle it out while he transferred most protoforms on to his private ship and grabbed the last ones he saw to please the Warlord. He was even kind enough to leave several for the Autobots before commanding self-destruct on the now useless cargo ship.

The Decepticons had taken the bait, sinker and all. Soundwave was promoted and held in a higher regard by most after that. But the one thing that didn't go according to plan was him being given his own sparkling to take care of. It was the runt, but when he inserted his DNA and saw it morph into a sparkling, he almost reared back in shock due to how much it resembled its deactivated sister. Soundwave could not hold back the affection that welled up immediately in his spark that slowly repaired the hole that was there. But he felt sorrow and pity for this sparkling, for no matter what she did, in his eyes it would always be Silverstream that was there. He could never love her as her own person, only as a memory of her sister.

Maybe one day, when his spark is complete, he'll make it up to Silverwhirl.

But now all he can do is stay frozen as she'll soon tear herself apart upon realizing that he couldn't give the support and love she gives but also needs back.

* * *

**Well, that folks, was the end of the story. I might make a sequel if I can, but the plot bunnies have to catch me first! Thank you all for reading this and suffering through my rants every single chapter. Have a great day! For the final time on this FanFic, icecreamsundaes, signing off...**


End file.
